Never Let Go (transcript)
Plot Nature Preserve Two college students, Amanda and Ryan, are standing outside the closed-off border of Mystic Falls and are filming themselves on a handheld video camera. There's a sign on the plastic fence that has been set up that reads "NO TRESPASSING. VIOLATORS WILL BE PROSECUTED] : AMANDA: Are both cameras on? : RYAN: First one's on, and second one is rolling. two crawl under the fence and into Mystic Falls, where they end up right in the cemetery. The young woman giggles as the man turns the camera so it's facing him to discuss what they're doing : RYAN: So, a few weeks ago, the town of Mystic Falls was completely empty. The story is that some radiation leak made it all uninhabitable, but there's been so many rumors, and just strange things happening in the night, unexplainable things. : AMANDA: sarcastically Okay, tone it down, Blair Witch. man turns the camera back onto the woman : RYAN: Let's see. What'd you bring me, huh? woman starts pulling different devices out of her backpack : AMANDA: Full spectrum light, EMF reader, and a thermal camera, courtesy of Uncle Fred's graduation fund. man turns on the thermal camera and starts recording her. She shows up on the screen as a bright yellow/orange/red light : RYAN: jokingly Look how hot you are. : AMANDA: her eyes You're hilarious. holds up the EMF reader and starts waving it around : AMANDA: Okay, so this thing's supposed to beep if there's some spirit or something supernatural present. : RYAN: skeptically You get this thing off an infomercial or something? start walking toward a mausoleum, and once they get closer, it is revealed that they're almost at the Salvatore crypt, where Katherine's body has been placed inside with a strong protection spell keeping anyone from being able to enter. As they get closer, the EMF reader starts to beep : AMANDA: Wait, it's working! : RYAN: Whoa! It's creepy, but kind of awesome. two approach the crypt, the EMF reader still beeping all the while, and Ryan attempts to open it : RYAN: It won't open. No lock. It's just stuck. walk around to the window, where they find a window and look inside : RYAN: It looks like there's a coffin in there or something. turns the camera back on Amanda, who is trying to fix her EMF reader, which has gone silent : RYAN: Amanda... : AMANDA: It's not working. holds up the thermal camera and points it at her, and is stunned to see two people standing behind her and staring at the back of her head, causing him to gasp : RYAN: Amanda! : AMANDA: What? : RYAN: panicked There's something behind you! : AMANDA: suspiciously Are you really trying to scare me? turns around, but when they both look back, they don't see anything. Suddenly, Amanda is yanked upward and into a tree by an invisible force : AMANDA: AHHHH! : RYAN: Amanda? Amanda! Amanda is suspended in the air, as though someone is holding onto her ankle. A female voice is heard laughing before Amanda is dropped onto the ground, wheezing loudly. Ryan rushes over to Amanda, and when he sees the state she's in, he immediately starts to attempt to help her with little success. : RYAN: It's okay. I'll get help, okay? I'll be back. I-- Ryan can finish, someone yanks him backward out of the line of sight of the camera. Screaming and laughing sounds are heard until someone else picks up the camera and holds it up to reveal that a Leshy had attacked him : LESHY: laughs Much better than those meat sack hunters! still alive, screams in fear as he tries to pull himself away from her, but Mary Louise just glares at him : MARY LOUISE: No screaming, please! Louise has picked up the video camera and points it at Nora, who has the other video camera in her hands and is pointing it back at her : MARY LOUISE: How do you know how to work that device? flips the screen and points the camera at herself : NORA: I don't, but if these two could, I'm sure it's idiot-proof. a light is shined on the two girls just as the sound of a gun being cocked is heard. The Leshy looks up in surprise when she sees a police officer, pointing a rifle at her : MATT: Let them go. : LESHY: Mystic Falls is mine now. So is any human who steps foot inside it. : MATT: I said, let them go! scared, sits up and scoots back away from them. The Leshy, amused, drops the camera and waves her hand to the side, which causes the officer's rifle to be telekinetically ripped from his hands and impaled in Ryan's chest, killing him. She then walks over to the cop, who yelps in fear and raises his hands defensively in front of his face : COP: AHHH! next morning, the officer awakens on the ground in the cemetery as the sun shines down on him. He's confused and blurry-eyed at first until he starts to remember the events of the previous night. When he looks down at his hands, he finds that his right wrist has been cut and bandaged with a tied handkerchief. He sits up in horror and groans, knowing this can't mean anything good Whitmore College is standing in front of his Occult Studies class at Whitmore and beginning his lecture for the day. Every desk in the room has someone seated in it, including Bonnie, who seems both amused and depressed by Adrian's choice of lecture topics for the day : ADRIAN: I want to talk about death. More specifically, I want to talk about what happens to lazy coeds that do nothing but watch as their lives waste away before their eyes. takes a lot around at the over-full classroom and chuckles : ADRIAN: Now, I'm not going to pretend like my irresistible looks are the reason this class is so full. students all laugh : ADRIAN: I've heard the same stories you have about this town. Ghost sightings, poltergeists... male student calls out to him MALE STUDENT: Werewolves! Hale House Basement wakes up in one of the basement to find that she's suspended painfully from the ceiling from her wrists, which have been chained in a spread eagle formation and to the rafters. She looks around the room and sees Kate Argent sitting at a desk in front of her, brandishing a knife. : ERICA: Ughhh, what did you do to me? : KATE: What Victoria should have done-- iron chains. I know. A bit kinky, but effective. : ERICA: Oh, it hurts. : KATE: nods Yes. My family ran a slaughterhouse when I was learning about monsters like you. It was all fun and games until I found out you were a freak of feminist nature. Then, I was more than happy to hang you with the cattle. Louise smiles fakely at her as Erica struggles. : KATE: So, been there, slut. Just be happy I didn't hang you by your feet like I do with the werewolves. : ERICA: frustrated What do you want from me? You want to fuck me? Torture me? Kill me?! finally turns in her chair to face her : KATE: I'' want information about your kind. Why does sex keep you alive? Who created you? ''turns and calls out toward the bedroom door : KATE: Allison, bring the laughing rods! panics and sways her arms as she looks around for a tool to break free from her cuffs. : KATE: Don't bother. I took the time to remove any object that could be used to pick your chains. Be thankful that I at least brought a small stool for you to stand on. calls out from outside the room : ALLISON: This feels silly. Louise stands to her feet : KATE: I'm sure dozens of hunters would disagree, Allison. : ALLISON: Nobody does this anymore! : KATE: People tortured Queen Victoria this way! It's still relevant! then, Allison comes in carrying a large car battery and two electrical rods. that looks as though it's from the turn of the 20th century. She also has a black hat perched on her head, and she looks very self-conscious as she walks over to the full-length mirror to see how she looks. Erica, unable to help herself, snickers quietly, and Allison looks over at her, visibly angry. Kate looks back at Erica as well, clearly irritated by her reaction : ALLISON: Kate See? tears, Allison stomps out of the room, and Kate sighs before turning to glare at Erica, who is trying to keep from laughing. Kate picks up the car battery and electrical rods and storms over to her, dropping the battery to the floor in front of her feet. : KATE: angrily I will make you pay for that with your sanity! : ERICA: weakly Yeah, well, you should try to improve your intimidation tactics, lady, because they... realizing she's only getting herself into more trouble, sighs : ERICA: Look, I'm not your enemy. I don't know you, and I don't care. But, if you want to torture me, go ahead. I can take it! only mildly amused, holds up the rods : KATE: No, you really can't. What I'm going to do to you-- will make the Rack look like a triathlon. tries her best to be calm while covering up her fear : ERICA: Okay, okay, look! We can work this out without torture, okay? You don't want to torture me, and I'll gladly tell you about my "species". takes the rods and holds the points only centimeters from Erica's chest : KATE: No, we can't. And I do want to torture you, actually. But I know you'll talk. I just want to make sure you're being honest. holds as still as she possibly can and tries to prepare herself for an imminent injury. When she pulls the rods away, Erica sighs in relief and relaxes slightly : KATE: coldly If you ever insult my niece again-- angrily stabs Erica in the breasts with the rods, and she laughs in agony : ERICA: AHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOOOOP! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! : smiles sadistically as Erica thrashes wildly, her breasts vibrating violently from the tickling currents. : KATE: Stop? But we just started! : ERICA: DAMN IT! THIS REALLY, REALLY FUCKING TICKLES! KATE, STOP!